Jet Set Radio Reborn
|help= |players= |creator=Element Knight 375.png |image=JSR3.png |imagewidth= |username=Element Knight 375 |author=Gavin |developer=''Sega'', Smilebit |publisher=''Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony'', Sega |system=''Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, PS Vita, 3DS, iOS'' |ratings=''Teen'' |modes=''Singleplayer, Multiplayer'' |genres= }} Jet Set Radio Reborn, also known as JS2R, would be a third-person action platformer/skating game for all current-gen systems, the long-awaited third installment in the Jet Set Radio series developed by Smilebit, a division of Sega. My love for the age-old Jet Set Radio franchise started very recently when I got Jet Set Radio HD on Xbox, and instantly fell in love with the creative soundtrack, engaging graphics, and interesting gameplay concept. This made me feel surprised that there have only ever been two Jet Set Radio games, and the second one, Jet Set Radio Future, was made over a decade ago. Ideas started flying through my head for what a new JSR would be like, and my favorite idea is what this page is going to be! As ever, it would have spectacular music composed mainly by Hideki Naganuma, who's actually been looking to compose a new JSR for years. However, it would also feature other bands and composers, with both original tracks and remixes of old ones to fit the new theme of the game. Also, it would maintain the unique gameplay seen throughout the series, fixing any issues with controls or physics. It would also contain a mix of specialized game mechanics to make it interesting and immersive. Yet, the most significant change will be that JS2R will have more of a focus on story than the other two, as well as more grounding in modern-day culture and technology. (Special thanks to Hideki Naganuma, main composer for the JSR series, for rallying fans on Twitter for a new JSR and talking with me on Twitter as well!) Gameplay The gameplay of JS2R could be easily summed up as a cross between the original and Future. It has exactly the same gameplay style of skating across a stage, performing tricks, and completing various spraypaint tags to complete the typical stage. The ranking system of this game has six tiers: Pedal, Motor, Engine, Turbo, Nitro, and Jet, with Jet being the highest possible ranking. The improved physics and controls from JSRF would make a triumphant return, as would the ability to perform tricks on rails to speed up without having to use the jump button and risk falling off. Also returning from JSRF would be the ability to use up 10 paint cans you've collected for a dramatic speed boost for a very short time. These boosts can be used anywhere, including on rails, and can knock aside any enemy. However, they would have to be used more wisely, as the maximum amount of cans possible to hold at once would be the same as in the original, usually 15-30 (depending on how much a character can carry). The major feature returning from the original Jet Set Radio would its tagging system. Single tags would still be instantaneous, but medium and large-size tags would require staying in one spot and completing the necessary analog-stick quicktime events. This would bring back the need to plan which tags should be done first considering the difficulty of the enemies in the area. The Wii U and 3DS versions of this game would have a special optional means of painting these tags; the Wii U gamepad and 3DS touchscreen could be used to draw the tag maneuvers with a finger or stylus. However, this would only be an option alongside using the analog stick or pad. Gameplay Modes *'Street' - Includes the story mode and other specialized types of singleplayer gameplay. These include Jet Graffiti (completing tags throughout the entirety of an area with no enemies as fast as possible), Jet Technique (playing for points without tagging), and Jet Crush (racing against a computer opponent). *'Tag-Team' - A co-op mode with specialized levels that are slightly larger than normal levels. Four players can participate, and the more players participate, the higher the standards for good rankings. *'Turf War' - Includes the different kinds of VS modes, including races, tag-offs, capture the flag (which can take place up to 2-on-2), and trick matches. These could also take place online with up to 4 players. Courses would be of normal level size, and the online course options would be the same as offline. *'Time Trials' - About completing themed race courses as fast as you can! This comes with a leaderboard system, and you can issue challenges online as well. *'Graffiti Design' - This game, of course, would include the ability to make your own graffiti, but this graffiti designer would be much more detailed than previous ones, including more shapes, templates, and text options. Original graffiti can then be used in any gamemode involving tagging. *'Character Design' - This game would also include a custom character creator, complete with customizable playstyles and stats. Custom characters can then be used in any gamemode but story mode. New Features JS2R would have two major new features. The first would be a button to do multiple mid-air tricks during a long jump off a rail or wall. This was in Future as well, but similarly to the trick system in Sonic Generations, tricks in this game will provide points and small speed boosts on hitting the ground, but only if the player finishes a combo before touching the ground, wall, or rail. Otherwise, the combo will fail and the player will forfeit most of their points from it. Secondly, JS2R would have its own skill system and a dedicated button to use skills. Skills would be obtained by purchasing them with large amounts of points, and could be used to pretty serious advantage in-game. Different skills logically do different things, and have different amounts of times they can be used. Here are some of the major skills I had in mind: Skills *'Slow Tempo' - This skill serves as a very temporary time-brake to help with tricky maneuvers, or to just revel in epic moments. It has a decently quick recharge time, since its usefulness lies more with style than anything else. *'Traveling Artist' - This skill lasts only a few seconds, but allows the player to carry as many cans, regardless of normal limits, as they can get until it runs out. This skill has a long recharge to prevent overuse that makes it too overpowered. *'Mass Production' - This skill makes painting large and extra large tags simpler, while the amount of points they yield stays the same. It has a fairly long recharge time; at least enough to prevent it being used for every second or third tag. The skills in this game would probably not be limited to these, but these should give you a good idea of what the skills would do. Gameplay Fixes Going off of the original JSR, one of the gameplay issues I noticed the most is that jumping, both standard jumping and trick jumping, didn't have quite as much gravity as it should have. I found it somewhat easy to overshoot a jump to a small target, and in many cases, it would cause me to take fall damage when I was high up in the air, and also have to redo the jump. Therefore, this game's jumping would be less floaty, and would provide more of a sense of weight to the player while still permitting a large distance to be covered, much like it is in JSRF. Otherwise, the level design would have to be much more compressed and less comfortable. I also feel like the hitboxes of various objects should be more precise - it's just too frustrating when a player makes a long jump and tries to land on a rail, but bumps into the side of it for being the slightest bit too low, or even overshoots it. This fix is surprisingly important, since efficient navigation of the levels in Jet Set Radio requires chaining maneuvers (particularly grinding) together, sometimes in a very risky way. And I truthfully think that the system of risk and reward can be a little more forgiving without being "too easy". In addition, the hitboxes for certain single-spray tags should probably be a bit more responsive in order to prevent too much tedious repetition. Lastly, I think the speed-up button from the original game should be used by holding it down, as opposed to hitting it repeatedly and trying to get it to respond. Its effect, however, wouldn't change at all; that is, it would give the player a bit more momentum. Story Chapter 1: The Choice I mentioned at the outset that Jet Set Radio Reborn would have more of a focus on story than the other two games before it, and this is mostly because you will have more of an insight into the characters' personal stories, instead of just playing out the conflict between the GG's and the Rokkaku Group (although this will of course happen too). The story will have a good few cutscenes, but instead of just being told with images of comic panels, they will be animated. This game's major lines will also be fully voice acted. However, very brief exchanges between characters won't be. The story starts with a 16-year-old kid named Stephen Inazawa, the only son of single father, Inspector Satoru Inazawa of the Tokyo-to Police Department. Stephen looks very different from his father, with pale skin and red hair, and their differences are not limited to appearance. Ever since he was a toddler, Stephen has had an interest in the arts that has been much frowned-upon by his father. Every time Stephen tried to take up painting or drawing or play a musical instrument he liked, his father would always prevent him from pursuing it. All Satoru ever wants is for Stephen to study hard and become somebody important in adulthood, whether he likes it or not. This changes one day after Stephen and his father get into an argument where Satoru finally forbids Stephen from learning to skate. The argument is followed by a tense ride to Stephen's school, and Satoru gets a radio alert from his station about a mass tagging in progress. He begrudgingly decides to report to the scene and, upon arrival, tells Stephen to stay in the car no matter what. At first, Stephen decides to listen to him, but he looks through the window at the commotion and sees the incredible stunts of the taggers and decides to get out of the car for a closer look. He spends a minute watching them in awe when one of them, a blond girl, suddenly grabs him by the arm and into the alley he's standing in front of. Stephen screams and tries to get free, but the girl has so much momentum that he can't do anything. His father notices and tries to pursue them, but they disappear, followed by the other taggers. One of the other taggers rolls up beside him and puts a bag over his head. Next thing he knows, he's in a chair, sitting in a wildly colorful garage, in front of two very colorfully-dressed skaters. He decides to start out by asking them who they were and why they had taken him there. They respond by first telling him that they're looking to revive the GGs, a notorious group of graffiti taggers in Tokyo-to, and they tell Stephen that they think he's much more important than he realizes. The blond girl from before explains that they had heard their old leader, Beat, had a younger brother that looked just like him, with pale skin and red hair. Even though Stephen doesn't have Beat's clothing, the resemblance is undeniable, and he looks to be the right age to be that younger brother. Stephen is dubious at first, but remembers that he has an interest in skating and the arts. He starts to think it's possible, but tells them he can't take the chance. His father would be looking for him, and Stephen didn't want to worry him. They accept this, but ask him if he really wants to return to his old life of being held back by his father, and let him choose whether he wants to. He decides to give the GGs the benefit of the doubt and try to learn what they have to teach him, but to go back home if he's not good enough. Chapter 2: The New GG The GGs decide to teach Stephen by doing, and this is where the game's opening level takes place. Although he needs more practice, Stephen is a natural at skate-tagging, and ultimately decides to join up with the gang. But before he can go on any more missions, they say he needs a nickname. To give him something to go off of, they introduce themselves. The blond girl introduces herself as Charm, and the other one, a tall boy in a Hawaiian shirt and torn jeans, introduces himself as Twist. They ask him what his regular name is, and he answers "Stephen." They both chuckle and tell him he needs a more interesting name. Charm jokingly comments he should be called "Lenses" or "Red," because of his glasses and hair. Stephen responds that she wasn't particularly "charming" back when she was dragging him clumsily along sidewalk. Twist points out that Stephen makes a snappy comeback, and that's when Stephen has an "A-ha!" moment, and decides to call himself "Snap" from then on. It turns out, though, that the GGs aren't the only gang that's come back on the scene. Several age-old rival gangs of the GGs from over a decade ago have come out of the woodwork, including the nefarious Noise Tanks and the despicable Poison Jam. With the return of all these gangs of rudies, logically, the pirate power-station Jet Set Radio officially goes back on the air, and DJ Professor K comes out of retirement to host it! With Jet Set Radio back in full swing and the GGs attracting new members, things are the way they were both a decade before and after. Chapter 3: The Revelation The war of expression rages on among the gangs of Tokyo-to, and slowly but steadily, the GGs begin to gain the most territory with the help of Snap. But a new threat to all rudies begins to emerge in the person of Osamu Rokkaku, a corporate giant and enthusiast of the classical arts. Rokkaku begins to openly detest the radical actions of the rudies, and decides to begin a social and political campaign to end all rebellious tagging in Tokyo-to, and instead promote his own preferences in art and music. He establishes his own hard-core police force called the Golden Rhinos, dedicated to capturing rudies and headed by Captain Inazawa, Snap's dad. Eventually, the Golden Rhinos start to discover the various gangs' hideouts and brainwash them to serve the Rokkaku Group. Inspector Inazawa objects to these methods, but Rokkaku insists that it's a better option than having them on the street vandalizing, and furthermore threatens to destroy Satoru's career in law enforcement if he doesn't leave the matter alone. Soon enough, the GGs get discovered and the Inspector himself decides to head the raid on their garage, still thinking that the GGs have his son in captivity. Snap and the rest of the gang make their best effort to fight back and escape, but Inspector Inazawa eventually corners them. Charm tells Snap to make a break for it. Satoru chases Snap out of the building, tackles him, and sees his son's face under the scarf. The sight shocks Satoru, which gives Snap the opportunity to knock him backwards and slip away. However, Snap's secret has been all but revealed, and he knows he'll have to confront that sooner or later. Days pass after the raid on the GGs' garage, and Satoru comes home one night to find Stephen sitting on their couch, without the accessories he used to disguise himself. Satoru reacts by simply asking why. Why Stephen would leave him with no warning, why he would join up with the GGs...why he would join up with exactly what he wanted him to avoid. Stephen responds with the truth - he was on a good path in life, but that wasn't worth giving up who he was inside: a rebel. Stephen goes on by saying he didn't choose to run away, but the GGs showed him that he was capable of more than Satoru had let him believe. He had finally learned to express himself, and realized just how important that was to being a human being. He thus takes the opportunity to point out why Rokkaku's "philanthropic goals" are nonsense. Not only had he shown his desire to limit people's self-expression, he had literally forced it away from the young, restless, and directionless who arguably needed it the most. Satoru tries to defend Rokkaku by saying he only wants for everyone what Satoru wants for Stephen - for them to live safe and productive lives...but Stephen responds by saying that all Rokkaku really wants is control on a massive scale. He says part of being human is controlling your own actions. People can't survive without self-control. Rokkaku only proved this by having to turn the rudies into mindless slaves to get their help. Just because Satoru, as a policeman, wants people to be safe and content doesn't mean that Osamu's means to that end are right, and it doesn't mean that Satoru should be helping him. Stephen stands up and says the only reason he came back was to explain himself to his father. He's still dead serious about fighting Osamu Rokkaku, and says he's going to stand against the Golden Rhinos, gang or not, no matter what the consequences. Satoru tries to appeal to Snap and stop him from fighting an empty battle, but Snap doesn't have any reservations about telling his father he doesn't run his life anymore. Doing this, Snap says, is simply his way of doing what his dad and Rokkaku always did - do just what he wants to do. Chapter 4: The Beat Goes On That weekend, Osamu Rokkaku happened to be having an outdoor classical arts show in Shibuya-cho, and this is when Snap decides to confront him. He cleverly sneaks up to the massive spotlights lighting the occasion and paints them over, and follows up by tearing through the show itself and painting over the dull works on display. Snap causes quite a bit of havoc before he is eventually cornered by the Golden Rhinos. Rokkaku walks up to speak to Snap himself, and expresses his surprise that there were still any rudies left in Tokyo-to. Snap responds by saying it shouldn't be a surprise; the rudies can never really disappear, no matter how much Rokkaku throws his money around. Rokkaku punches Snap in the stomach, and says that he would personally see to it that the last rudie did disappear. But before anyone could make a move, the immediate area is then flooded in smoke, and Snap once again finds himself grabbed up by none other than Charm! Snap begins to regain himself, and looks up to see his father and an entire police force standing in front of him, facing down the Golden Rhinos. Osamu asks Satoru what the meaning of his actions is, to which Satoru simply replies that nobody hurts his son. He says Rokkaku is under arrest for assault, illegal trade practices, and forcible mind control. The showdown quickly turns into an all-out battle between the police and the Golden Rhinos, but Osamu himself retreats back into his tower and travels to the top. Snap is bent on pursuing him. Even though Charm and Twist think it's a poor idea, the GGs rally behind him and help him get through the Rhinos to reach Osamu. Snap reaches the top of the tower alone and at this point, the final boss of the game takes place. After a short dialogue between Snap and Rokkaku, Rokkaku mans into a giant machine not unlike the one from the first JSR, but this time built with long arms wielding deadly weapons. However, the cockpit is made of glass, and Snap eventually spraypaints the entire thing to blind Rokkaku. Rokkaku can no longer see the room around him, and he accidentally makes his machine tear up the entire top floor of the building, sending itself crashing down, bringing Snap with it. In these final seconds of the fight, Snap manages to grind down the side of the building and barely make a safe landing...but Rokkaku is not so fortunate. In the aftermath, the Golden Rhinos' operation is gutted, and their associates are identified and pursued next. Osamu's less power-mad brother takes control of the Rokkaku Group, and orients the company in a better, less sinister direction that promotes all forms of art, including graffiti. Things between Stephen and Satoru become much different after recent events. Although Satoru is still the same strict police chief he always has been, he and his son decide to pursue art and music together, for Satoru realized the truth in his son's words: life without creativity is not life at all. As for Stephen himself, he continues to pursue a bright future as his dad wishes...but this doesn't stop him from moonlighting as a GG. After all, "on the streets, there's no such thing as 'the end.'" Characters Narrator DJ Professor K (voiced by Billy Brown) The creator and sole host of Jet Set Radio, a pirate radio station that plays hardcore music nonstop and tracks everything having to do with the rudies of Tokyo-to. GG Leaders Stephen "Snap" Inazawa (voiced by Jason Griffith) A brainy, timid, yet artistically expressive teen who joins up with the GGs in an attempt to try to discover himself and learn what he values in life. He has bright red hair and glasses (which are eventually replaced with Beat's glasses), and wears khaki cargo shorts, and a yellow T-shirt bearing Beat's logo under a black overshirt. He also wears a bright red scarf for most of the game to hide his identity, as well as a backwards black hat. Charm (voiced by Julissa Aguirre) The snarky graffiti expert of the GGs who brought Snap to the GG garage for the first time. She has medium-length blond hair covered by a floppy snow cap, and wears a denim skirt, green shortsleeve hoodie bearing the classic Gum logo, and uses the original Gum skates. Twist (voiced by Duncan Trussell) A good-natured, flamboyant skating pro who frequently helps Snap to loosen up. He wears a Tab-logo striped T-shirt under a Hawaiian shirt and ripped jeans, as well as a navy blue hat and watch-cap. GG Members Grayam (voiced by Duncan Trussell) The spiritual successor to Garam, with identical stats. He's unlocked in a showdown after beating the Deadly Affection mission in Shibuya-cho. Riff (voiced by Haven Paschall) The spiritual successor to Rhyth (AKA Mew), with identical stats. She's unlocked in a showdown after beating The Waterfront mission in Kogane-cho. YoLo (voiced by Bill Salyers) The spiritual successor to YoYo, with identical stats. He's unlocked in a showdown after beating the Corrupted Code mission in Benten-cho. Axis (voiced by Cymphonique Miller) The spiritual successor to Jazz, with identical stats. She is unlocked in a showdown after beating the A Single Bound mission in Taito-cho. Fresh (voiced by Paterson Joseph) The spiritual successor to Combo, with identical stats. He is unlocked in a showdown after beating the Flash Bang mission in Nakano-cho. Sable (voiced by Olivia Olson) The spiritual successor to Cube, with identical stats. She is unlocked in a showdown after beating The Light of the Moon mission in Ota-cho. Pace (voiced by Michael Liscio Jr.) The spiritual successor to Slate (AKA Soda), with identical stats. He is unlocked by beating his challenge ghost in the Shibuya-cho Time Trial. Hustle (voiced by Donald McKinley Glover) The spiritual successor to Clutch, with identical stats. He is unlocked by beating his challenge ghost in the Kogane-cho Time Trial. Wave A new character to the series with high Graffiti, medium Technique, and low Power stats. She is unlocked by beating her challenge ghost in the Benten-cho Time Trial. Numa A new character to the series with medium Graffiti, low Technique, and high Power stats. He is unlocked by beating his challenge ghost in the Taito-cho Time Trial. Check A new character to the series with medium Graffiti, high Technique, and medium Power stats. He is unlocked by beating his challenge ghost in the Nakano-cho Time Trial. Potts (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) The GGs' pet dog, unlocked by beating all Time Trial challenges and unlocking all characters. He appears in this game with somewhat improved stats. Rivals Inspector Satoru Inazawa (voiced by Kirk Thornton) Snap's father, the chief of the Tokyo-to police force who wants his son to live a straightforward life, regardless of his actual desires. He wields a high-voltage taser gun, and is one of the most potent threats to rudie-kind. Osamu Rokkaku (voiced by Charles Martinet) A twisted corporate giant with an authoritarian taste in art, who will stop at nothing to impose it upon the world whether they like it or not. He is the creator and leader of the Golden Rhinos, an anti-rudie security force, and CEO of the Rokkaku Group. He is playable by getting a Jet ranking on the final boss sequence. Noise Tanks (voiced by Kevin Miller) A crew of high-tech computer brainiacs with robotic precision and technique. They're centered in the urban region of Benten-cho. They can be unlocked for play by getting a Jet ranking on all the Benten-sho story missions. Poison Jam (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Treacherous, monster-like, burly skaters who are the arch-rivals of the GG's. Their turf is the residential district of Kogane-cho. They can be unlocked for play by getting a Jet ranking on all the Kogane-cho story missions. Love Shockers (voiced by Grey DeLisle) A group of hardcore, mentally disturbed punk-rock skaters who have a common feature of brokenheartedness. They compete with the GGs for control of the industrial district of Shibuya-cho. They can be unlocked for play by a Jet ranking on all the Shibuya-cho story missions. The Super Brothers A league of extreme superhero fanatics dressed in colorful costumes and capes. Their turf is Pastel Park in Taito-cho. They can be unlocked for play by getting a Jet ranking on all the Taito-cho story missions. Three-Verberate A trio of disco-obsessed taggers with special microphones that alter their voices. Their turf is Tempo Boulevard in Nakano-cho. They can be unlocked for play by getting a Jet ranking on all the Nakano-cho story missions. Shadow Break Stealthy, speedy taggers trained in the skills of the ninja and clad in dark blue clothing. Their turf is Skyscraper Square in Ota-cho. They can be unlocked for play by getting a Jet ranking on all the Ota-cho story missions. Levels The level progression in JS2R would be more similar to the original game than to JSRF. Whereas Future had more of an RPG-like construction, 2R would return to the original level by level sequence, although it would maintain the larger level size of Future. Also similar to the original JSR is that each area will have three dedicated areas to it, as well as a larger fourth level in the second half of the game. My reasoning is that the amount of levels per area was spot on in the original JSR, but the reason it felt somewhat short is because there were only three areas. JS2R would have twice the amount of areas, twice the amount of levels, and therefore twice the longevity. Shibuya-cho *Shibuya Rumble *Deadly Affection *Two to Tango *'Golden Rhino Mission': Line of Fire - The special enemies have long-range flamethrower weapons. Kogane-cho *Early Halloween *The Waterfront *Kogane Chaos *'Golden Rhino Mission': Meteor Shower - The specialized enemies fire explosives from the air. Benten-cho *Cold Steel *Corrupted Code *Do the Robot *'Golden Rhino Mission': Mind Games - The level's enemy has mind-control abilities to confuse the player. Taito-cho *High Flying *A Single Bound *Power Mad *'Golden Rhino Mission': Moving and Shaking - The specialized enemies have seismic gloves that can instantly create long, deadly rifts in the ground. Nakano-cho *Remixed *Flash Bang *Blowing the Speakers *'Golden Rhino Mission': Laser Light Show - The specialized enemies use rapid-fire laser rifles. Ota-cho *Dark Hearts *The Light of the Moon *Leave No Trace *'Golden Rhino Mission': Russian Roulette - The specialized enemies have speedy throwing knives. Soundtrack To be quite plain, given that this is a Jet Set Radio game, the soundtrack is arguably its most important part. The soundtrack would, of course, be spearheaded by series veteran Hideki Naganuma, but it would also feature a number of other bands and remixers. I'm going to come out and say that I'm not entirely sure if some of the artists I list are still active, but given that the ideas on this site don't necessarily have to be feasible in every way, I'd say it's justified if one of my chosen artists wouldn't be likely to take part in the game. That being said, I'm going to give you a list of some of the musicians I'd like to see put this games soundtrack together, and I'll give you some samples of their work as well. Bear in mind, I don't know about all the music that's out there, so I'm just going to list those musicians I do know that I think would do the best job. If anyone has any suggestions, run them by me and I'll consider them. At this point, I'd like to mention a gameplay element of this game that would revolve around the soundtrack: every so often, the character being used by the player will hum to the beat for a few seconds; the humming would be unique both to every character and every song to make it feel organic. A perfect tribute to the musical fingerprint of the series. Anyway, on to the list! *'Hideki Naganuma / Skankfunk' - The most popular composer in JSR history, Naganuma has been looking to compose a new game ever since Future, and would likely do a fantastic job. He has also worked on games like Sonic Rush and Ollie King, and he is currently working on Hover: Revolt of Gamers, which is shattering its fundraising goals and is likely to be excellent. His work is some of the most important to this section, so I'm going to include two videos showcasing it, one long and one short. *'Deavid Soul' - Another veteran duo of JSR who had multiple tracks in the original and remixed two tracks very well in Future. JSR would likely not be the same without their music, and thus I think they should have a part in a new installment. *'Cash Cash' - Cash Cash has been with the Sonic franchise for a few years now, and did an incredible job of remixing tracks in Sonic Generations. I can make the momentous statement that they remixed a Hideki Naganuma track, called "Back 2 Back," for the game, and I actually prefer it to the original. I can't imagine the extraordinary things they could do with old JSR tracks, and their standalone work is great as well. *'Toronto' - Toronto has done some work on both JSR games, and although its roles were small both times, it's shown that it has its own unique style, and I think it should come back for another JSR if it's at all possible. *'Richard Jacques' - Richard Jacques has been with Sega about as long as Hideki Naganuma, and has done about as much work on their games, but has his own subtle, elegant style that has shown itself to work with the artistic Jet Set Radio vibe in both previous installments. A new game would simply be incomplete without him. *'Area 11' - I've been a fan of Area 11 for a while now, as they are a part of the Yogscast network, which I've been a fan of even longer. Their genre is called gaijin rock - hard rock based on anime storylines. They have a very energetic style compared to some other JSR artists, but I think some of their songs would work well with the tone of this particular idea, and they may also be able to do wonders as remixers. *'John Guscott' - Probably the closest game we've seen so far to Jet Set Radio in recent years is de Blob, and the music in de Blob was about as good as the music in JSR for what it was. The soundtrack for the game was headed by a guy named John Guscott, and it's some of the best upbeat funk music I've ever heard. Thusly, I think some of Guscott's work would lend a great deal to a game like this one, although it would probably be somewhat different from the soundtrack of de Blob. *'Feature Cast' - Featurecast has only ever worked on one JSR game: he composed the one song that was added to the first game in its HD re-release. At first, I wasn't crazy about his work, but after hearing it while I was playing, I changed my mind; it's actually a great fit, and I think he would do an excellent job on another game. *'KOAN Sound' - These guys were suggested to me by Raniero R, as I left myself open to suggestions for suggestions for other musicians to be part of this theoretical soundtrack. After listening to the work of this British duo, I realized that they are, indeed, a perfect fit for JSR's intense feel. *'Jurassic 5' - The J5 had one of my favorite songs from the original JSR, and I recently discovered that they got back together after disbanding in 2007. Their song "Improvise" was, in my view, the highlight of the game's US release, with its incredible combination of smooth beats and clever lyrics that, in fact, characterize most of their songs. They would be a great addition to this game. *'Jamiroquai' - This has officially hit the point of wishful thinking, but I honestly think that some of Jamiroquai's songs fit the themes of JSR perfectly. They have fantastically inspired, loose lyrics, and their rhythms have a funky, disco-like quality that I'd love to do some tagging to. Honorable Mentions The reason I'm adding this section is to mention some groups that I'd like to see do another JSR game, but are sadly no longer in active existence. Seeing as how this is an idea, I could theoretically make them part of the soundtrack, but I feel like that would be unfair to other more realistic options. *'The Latch Brothers' - These guys did some wicked-sick work on JSRF, but the implication is that they are no longer in existence, since they only seemed to work in the early 2000s, and are an offshoot of the Beastie Boys, who have recently broken up. However, if a new JSR were to be made, I think they would remind people of the good old days of Future. *'Guitar Vader' - GV broke up 7 years ago as of now, but they contributed two songs to both JSR games, and those songs are some of the most iconic in the franchise. There is no way they would do another game now that they've been broken up for so long, but I wanted to make a nod to their music for those unfamiliar with the series, and also out of personal love. *'Scapegoat Wax' - Swax, to my knowledge, only lasted a few years, but they wrote some great songs in their day, and one of them, Aisle 10, is one of the most famous songs in JSR history. Technically, their members are still active musicians today, so maybe the same music could end up in a new game, but I wanted to give props to the original group and this one amazing song: Another thing worth pointing out about JS2R's soundtrack is that it would be customizable. This means that whichever tracks would end up in it could be customized to appear in any given level, with any given frequency, as determined by the player. There would be default arrangements set up for each level, of course, but since music lends so much to the gameplay experience in Jet Set Radio, I personally think customizable music would add an excellent flavor to the game. DLC I've already written a separate page for a multiplayer expansion to this game called Jet Net Radio, which adds several online multiplayer options. However, I also got a suggestion to add downloadable JSRF graphical packs as DLC, and I though this was an excellent idea, but I decided to take it even further. Since most of the characters in this game are reincarnations of characters from both the previous games, I decided it would be fun to have both JSR and JSRF texture packs as DLC. These packs would not only change the appearances of the characters, but also of the world, since each game has its own unique art style. Even the three new playable characters would be retroactively given new skins. Category:Sega Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Third-Person Category:Skating Category:Action Category:Sequel Category:ElementKnight375 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:IOS games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated